


Forever 2 (because i have nothing else!)

by vbollman



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers, other fandom characters if you can find them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbollman/pseuds/vbollman
Summary: The continuation of Forever's gotta start somewhere
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Forever 2 (because i have nothing else!)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own anything from Hawaii 5-0. or anything/anyone that can be recognized. just having fun.
> 
> Really should add that Charlie is not Danny's son in this one, but he was named Godfather.

It had been 6 months.

6 months since Danny and Steve had finally managed to meet face to face and talk. Admittedly not under the best of circumstances but there it was.

Danny _still_ hadn’t told Rebeka; and as far as he knew Steve hadn’t told any of his SEAL buddies that had watched and laughed at the various non meetings over the past 18 years; but if you sat back and actually thought about it, they still didn’t know that much about each other, and 6 months wasn’t all that long of a time in order to do so.

Rebeka he knew was going to kill him for not telling her. Or use him for target practice; which ever came first.

He also knew that the attraction that had kicked him in the stomach the first time his eyes meet Steve’s in that train station all those years ago hadn’t dissipated in any way, shape or form. Each non meeting they had over the years had just made it more apparent that there was _something_ that _could_ be more. 

He wanted more. Oh so much more.

He just wanted more to happen on its own; and not because other’s kept pushing it to happen now.

Thus the main reason he had for not telling Rebeka. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself from teasing the two of them in some way. Neither would Steve’s buddies for that matter.

Neither of them had tried to hide the attraction they felt for each other, he wasn’t sure at this point that it was possible to do so. The easy affection they shared was right there on the surface for everyone to see. In his entire life Danny had never encountered anyone who he was willing to share his personal space with right from the start.

Well accept from Rebeka but she didn’t really count.

From what he could see, Steve felt very much the same way. 

Even with the rest of their team, Steve flinched away from casual touches on occasion. He hid it well, but Danny was a detective for a reason, and he saw what most didn’t; and when it came to his partner there was very little that Danny missed. The only person that Steve allowed into his personal bubble for any length of time and without any sort of warning was Danny. Half the time Steve was the one to initiate the contact, and Danny was humbled each and every time it happened. It also made him want to touch Steve more often; and with each passing day that contact lingered longer.

Right from the start if they were not in physical contact with each other, then they were no further then arm’s length apart. It was just the way they were. Honestly, he was sure that the only reason they didn’t share an office was because they needed to have separate professional spaces for meetings. Even then you could find them doing their paperwork together. 

He saw the speculative looks Chin and Kono sent their way. Never mind the rest of the HPD. He would have to be blind to miss them. He was pretty sure there was a betting pool about their personal lives somewhere; and he wasn’t going to begrudge them that. Danny would have put money on it as well. The only thing was he couldn’t predict _when_ it would happen. Next week or 10 years from now; just that it _would_ happen.

Eventually.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout Danno?”

Startled Danny looked up from his computer to see Steve leaning in the doorway of his office a cup of coffee in hand. “Well it started off with train stations and then took a detour.” He answered, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Snorting softly Steve fully stepped into the office, and leaned against the desk, handed the coffee over to his partner and let his mind wonder back to the first time he ‘meet’ Danny. “That’s the thing about train stations. You never actually know how long the journey is going to take.” Giving Danny a concerned look he continued. “What brings it up now though?”

“Rebeka sent me an email telling me not to worry if I don’t hear from her for a while; she’s been sent on assignment and she doesn’t know how long she’ll be.” Danny told him, his voice soft, handing the coffee back after taking a sip. “And I got to thinking on how exactly she is going to kill me since I haven’t told her that we have finally connected after 18 years.”

“I have a feeling that I will probably be next on her shit list after she’s done with you.”

“The only thing worse would be if The Pod found out at the same time she did.”

Steve stared at him confused for a moment before he remembered that a group of seals could be referred to as a pod and he laughed, “Well that’s one way to refer to them.” He admitted. “And no I don’t want to know what will happen if they all find out at the same time. We would never live it down.”

“We could tell them.” Danny said, his head tilted to the side in question.

“Where’s the fun in that.” Steve laughed, “I vote that we don’t tell any of them unless the majority figure it out on their own first.” Feeling his smile slip he gave Danny another concerned look, “What else Danny?”

Sighing Danny ran his hands through his hair. “She doesn’t usually get long term assignments and it’s making me slightly twitchy.”

Steve stared at Danny for a moment, before nodding. “Anything I can do to help?” 

Danny rubbed his forehead in thought, he was twitchy and he knew from experience it was just going to get worse before it got better. Looking up at Steve he knew that this would be the next step in the journey that had started so long ago.

“Can I borrow your kitchen?”

~~H50~~

Sam Hanna was the first of Steve’s buddies to figure it out. Of course the fact that Danny was the one to call him and his partner in to help with a case might have been a contributing factor.

Just a _little_ bit.

Danny twitched when he saw Sam walked off the plane; he _knew_ it had been a long shot that this _wasn’t_ one of The Pod when he found the man’s contact information on Steve’s computer. The knowing grin that Sam gave him; well let’s just say Danny probably knew why Steve owed the man a steak dinner. He just didn’t want to know the details of the bet.

It wasn’t until Sam was dropping Danny and Chin off at the airport to board the plane back to Hawaii that Danny was able to pull the man to the side for a moment. “Sam? Would you be willing to do me a really big favor?”

“Let me guess, you don’t want me to say anything to anyone about you and Steve finally hooking up.”

“Not the way I would have worded it but yes essentially that is what I would like you to do.”

“I don’t know man, that’s gonna cost ya.” Rubbing his chin, Sam tried his best to hide his grin, knowing that it wasn’t working. “Does that cute red head know?”

“No, no Rebeka does not. And I hope to keep it that way for just a bit longer. She’s gonna kick my ass as is.”

“Tell you what, you’re paying for my steak dinner the next time I see you. How’s that sound?”

“Huh, what’s the catch?”

“No catch man, I know the two of you have been dancing around each other for years. Does your team know?”

“No we haven’t told them. We figure it will come out at some point.”

“Honestly, give me the first call after one of the others figures it out so I can have bragging rights, throw in a steak dinner, and we’re good to go.”

Danny nodded his head and pulled Sam into a hug. “I can do that. I will even make it surf and turf if you should so desire.”

“Next time, I will hold you to that. Take care man.”

“You as well; I will even try to remember to tell Steve that he owes you.” 

Smiling Danny caught up with Chin just as their flight home was called. 

~~H50~~

Danny was not having a good time.

Steve had been called away a few weeks ago for some Navy training exercise that of _course_ was classified, and had no actual end date; not even a week later Danny got a call from his extended family in England. A very carefully worded request that he come for a visit; they had something important that he needed to take care of. 

The official paperwork had come through the Governor’s office, so Danny didn’t even get the chance to decline. Not that he would have; it was family after all. 

With both Danny and Steve out of the country, Chin and Kono had been _offered_ (read ordered) the opportunity to work with HPD. In order to create a better working relationship between the task force and those they called in for back up. After three years of the task force up and running, they really didn’t have a bad relationship with the HPD, if fact you could almost call it good. But even Danny would admit it could be better.

He wondered how long it would be before Kono ended up punching someone out.

But what really made his week? 

Running into some idiot sailors from Her Majesties Royal Navy on shore leave!

Fucking minnows!

The night before he was to go where ever it was that they needed him, he had agreed to meet up with one of his cousins and his partner for a few drinks at a local pub. Unfortunately they had gotten called in to work, so he finished off his beer and went to leave himself. He had of course noticed when the group of sailors walked in, and like everyone else in the place had ignored the loud group. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he had almost made it to the door, when angry voices broke out, and he was pushed further back into the building by the shoving going on within the group.

Being polite, after all he was raised to be a gentleman; Danny tried to go around the group and somehow managed to get an elbow to the face. Of course he wasn’t going to let that go, and words were exchanged. One of the men said something totally inexcusable and Danny retaliated with his fist. He was pretty sure that he dislocated the man’s jaw.

The others took exception to this, and well let’s just say that as far a pub brawls went this one could have been a lot worse. He should know. Hell he wasn’t even sure if could be counted as one.

Due to a few family connections, Danny didn’t spend the night in lock up, but he did have a few spectacular bruises for his efforts. Luckily nothing was broken, though he couldn’t say the same thing for a few of the other guys. The only good thing about all this was the fact the damaged would be healed by the time he saw Steve again and he wouldn’t have to deal with the man going into over-protective mode.

After being read the riot act by one of the aforementioned family members, Danny had been dropped off at a compound in the middle of nowhere, given the most basic of tours, and left alone. Almost an hour later, he had finished doing a search of the buildings, and while he had found in use bedrooms, he hadn’t found another living soul.

What he did find though was the kitchen.

With no one to tell him otherwise Danny did a quick inventory and pulled out what he needed to start baking. Bread, buns, garlic bread and cinnamon buns all found a place on the menu. Depending on when someone showed up, cookies and an assortment of pastries would be started after.

Several hours later, Danny had just pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven, when he heard movement behind him. Turning around he was shocked to see a few of the men from the pub the night before. From the looks on their faces they didn’t expect him either.

“Let me guess, a punishment run designed to make you wish that you never heard of Her Majesties Royal Navy.” He stated, showing his hands in the universal sign that he was unarmed, as he took in the dirt incrusted trio. Getting tired nods in response Danny snorted, “Wash up and then sit down before you fall down. I’ll get you a few sandwiches to hold you over until breakfast tomorrow.”

“Ta mate. Not sure what bug got up the commanders arse, but he wasn’t happy, and us showing up like this made it worse.” One of them said tentatively, easing his body onto a stool. “M’name’s Adam Mitchell.” Indicating the man on his left first followed by the one on the right, he added “this is Felix Aberdeen and that’s Michael Jerald.”

“Danny Williams.” He stated turning to put the kettle on, herbal tea was called for in this situation. Something light and soothing.

“No offense about last night mate. Not sure what Henry said to you, but we were just looking out for one of our own.”

“None taken, I’ve been known to do the same thing. You were too far away to hear what he said and it’s not worth repeating in polite company.”

“How about impolite company?” Someone asked from behind him.

Spinning around Danny groaned when he saw a member of The Pod. “Of course you would show up.” He grumbled under his breath barely loud enough to be heard. “No, it’s really not worth repeating. I might just lose my temper again and then where will you be?” Danny said, reaching out to shake the hand offered him.

“Mark.” 

“Good to finally meet you.” Danny said just as two more members of The Pod walked in. Groaning softly once again, Danny turned away from the door, almost certain who the next person to walk through it would be and he wanted to hide the bruises for as long as possible. He knew what over protective SEAL in mother hen mode looked like. Sure enough, he barely got through Jon and Tony introducing themselves along with another guy named Scott, when he heard footsteps followed by a wall of heat that came up behind him. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Danny smiled softly. “Hey.” He said bracing himself for the added weight he knew was going to be draped over his shoulders.

~~H50~~

Steve gritted his teeth as he ran with the men back to the compound. Not only had he been called back to duty, but to be told he wasn’t allowed to contact anyone while in England just put him in a mood. He missed home. He missed _Danny_. The fucking idiots who decided to get into a fight the night before, did nothing to improve his mood _at all_.

Knowing that the men would need something other than MREs to eat after today, he dropped off his kit and headed for the kitchen where he told the others to meet him. No matter how much he just wanted to drop everything and hide, his men would always come first. He would find something filling to feed them before kicking them all into bed for the night. 

Opening the hallway door leading to the kitchen, Steve paused as he breathed in the smell of fresh cookies and bread. And if he wasn’t mistaken he could also detect the scent of garlic. The smell punched him in the gut since it reminded him of what he was missing at home. 

Following his nose, he barely noticed the others who had gathered and instead focused on the familiar blond, who _shouldn’t_ be there, and walked up behind him. Seeing Danny brace himself in anticipation, he barely acknowledged the greeting he was given and draped himself over the blond, wrapping his arms tight around Danny’s torso and burying his nose in the shorter man’s neck and just breathed in the scent that screamed _home_. 

He stilled when he felt the blond flinch. “Danny?” He questioned softly loosening his hold slightly.

“I’m fine.” Danny replied quickly.

Pulling back completely Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Not reassuring Danny, turn around.”

Sighing Danny ran his hands through his hair, and delivered a quick warning look to the injured trio, before he did what Steve wanted. 

“What the fuck Daniel?” Steve swore as he reached over to cup Danny’s face in his hand tilted it back to get a better look and running his thumb under the swollen black eye.

“I got into a disagreement with a couple of minnows. Honestly Steve, I’m fine. This is truly the worst of it.” He told him softly, placing one of his hands on Steve’s hip, but otherwise keeping still and letting Steve check him over for injuries. “You just managed to hit the _one_ other tender spot you can’t see.”

Running his hands firmly over his partner, Steve was quick to reassure himself that Danny was in one piece. “Your knee?”

“Not damaged in any way I promise. I took an elbow to the face, followed by a couple of hits to the chest and another fist to the same eye. The fight was broken up right away and I had myself looked at. I’m fine Babe, even the doctor said so.” Danny reassured him reaching out and running a hand up to cradle the back of Steve’s neck and pulled so they stood with their foreheads touching, knowing that Steve needed the verbal accounting of what happened as well as the physical reassurance.

Neither of them noticed the looks of astonishment being exchanged around the table.

Once Steve was satisfied for the moment, Danny turned to finish making the sandwiches he had started and indicated the hot kettle with a tilt of his head. “Go finish making tea while I do this.” He stated, before glaring at the trio. “I fully expect the three of you to finish eating, and then a solid 8 hours of sleep after hot showers, I don’t care that it’s still early. Ignore whatever other orders you have been given, he’s been overruled.”

Adam, Felix and Michael agreed, eyes wide to see what McGarrett would say to this, only to find the man ignoring them all while he made tea. Keeping one eye on the Commander they ate quickly, then did as they were told, saying a soft good night, before disappearing out the door with the mugs of tea they had been handed after they had been told that breakfast would be ready for 8 am. They were not going to be stupid and take this for granted.

Scott waited a few minutes as he watched Danny take a sip of his tea, grimace before adding a spoonful of honey. His eyes went wide when he saw Steve take a sip from the same mug moments later. “Sooo you’re the guy I’ve been hearing about.” He finally said looking at Danny.

“Don’t believe anything you’ve heard. It was spread by a red headed demon who can’t mind her own business.” Danny murmured, stealing a bite from Steve’s sandwich, much to everyone’s amusement.

“What are you doing here Danny?” Steve finally asked, nudging the plate closer to his partner, followed closely by the mug of tea.

“I got a call a few days ago where I was told there was a problem I needed to deal with. Next thing you know I’m here, so I’m assuming you’re the problem.” Danny told him bluntly, causing the other’s to laugh.

Grimacing Steve let the silence speak for him. No way was he admitting out loud that Danny was probably right.

“When did the two of you finally meet up?” Mark asked breaking the silence.

“I was commandeered to be his partner about 3 years ago now.” Danny answered.

“I did not …”

“You did Steven. And then you got me shot not even an hour later.”

Steve snorted in answer; it was a well-worn argument by this time, “Don’t ever give him an opportunity to show you his right hook. I can guarantee you will be drinking your meals for a few days after.” He warned the others.

“Like the minnows that just left.” Jon stated with a smirk, watching as Danny and Steve shared both the plate of food and mug of tea.

“They were on the outskirts of the fight and got off lightly. They were just trying to protect one of their own.” Danny responded.

“What actually happened?” Tony asked.

“Nothing I care to repeat at this time.” Danny told him flatly. “I don’t need to get worked up before I sleep.”

“And since you’re nice and calm after doing a marathon baking spree you should sleep well tonight.” Steve stated taking in the baked goods around them.

“It’s a nice kitchen. It would be a waste to have one this size at home, since my job comes first, but it’s nice to use one like this on an occasional basis.”

Draining the last few mouthfuls from the cup of tea, Steve tilted it slightly towards Danny silently asking if he wanted more, getting a negative shake of the head, he turned to gather up the rest of their dishes hiding his face from his partner and the secretive smile there. With Danny here, he was even more thankful he gave the contractor the okay to start renovations at the house. “Do you know where you are bunking?” He asked.

“Probably with some neanderthal animal knowing my luck.” Danny instantly smirked, helping with the clean-up.

The other four SEALs listened to the banter, and watched the easy motions of two men very comfortable working together. Glancing at each other Mark nodded once before standing up. “Why don’t the two of you go get settled in for the night. We’ll clean up here and get all your baked goods put away.”

Danny paused slightly before looking at Steve and then the others. “You don’t have to do that. I made the mess I can clean it up.”

Tony shook his head. “Nah man, you cooked; we’ll clean. Get out of here. You look dead on your feet.”

Giving up Danny walked over to where he shoved his bag, only to have Steve steal it. Throwing his hands in the air, Danny grumbled about not being a girl, before looking at the other men. “It was nice to finally meet you all. Have a good night.”

A chorus of good nights surrounded the two of them as Danny followed Steve out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Danny moved a half step closer to Steve when he felt the taller man wrap an arm around his shoulders. “So where _am_ I staying?” He asked wrapping his own arm around Steve’s waist.

“You have a couple of choices. We can either make up an unused room or you can bunk down with me.” Steve told him running a hand through his hair uncertainly.

“And what’s wrong with sharing a room with you?” He asked clearly reading the man’s body language.

“There’s only one bed Danny, and we… I mean… We haven’t…” Steve finally trailed off, a slightly desperate look on his face as he tried to make Danny understand.

Danny was silent for a moment to take that in. “Is that going to be a problem?” Danny finally asked, stopping to look up at Steve with an intent gaze. “Because honestly Babe, I think I would prefer having you close at the moment.”

Sighing in relief, Steve pulled Danny close and continued to his room. “I am so glad you said that.” He murmured. 

Opening the door, Steve dropped Danny’s bag near the bed. “Did you want the first shower?” 

“I’m good Babe.” Danny smiled. “You’re the one who stinks. Promise me you’ll take longer than three minutes please.”

“I’ll think about it.” Steve responded with a grin.

Glancing around the room, Danny reached for his bag to unpack. He knew Steve’s system, so he was easily able to put his things in spots that wouldn’t mess it up. Grabbing his nightwear, Danny looked at the clock and grinned. Steve had actually managed to stay in the shower for over three minutes.

Walking into the steam filled bathroom, Danny whistled slightly to let Steve know he was there, and proceeded to strip off his shirt, just as he heard the water turn off. He had no illusions to Steve’s reaction to the bruise on his chest, and against his better judgement didn’t bother to cover it up, knowing Steve would find some other way to check it out for himself.

Stepping out of the shower stall with a towel already around his waist, Steve spotted Danny standing there waiting for him, and his eyes went immediately to the large bruise that covered most of the left side of Danny’s chest. Cursing under his breath, Steve reached out and let his knuckles drag lightly over the damage; hearing Danny hiss, he stopped before reaching around and pulled the blond close. “Are you sure nothing’s broken?” He whispered, his voice shaking.

Danny nuzzled into Steve’s chest and just soaked up the warmth, answering Steve with a nod. Pulling back slightly, Danny raised a hand and gave in to temptation, tracing over one of the tattoos on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m fine, really I am. Doctor said I was lucky that my ribs didn’t crack, but I did bruise a few of them.”

Pulling Danny further into his arms, he stood for a few minutes with his cheek resting against the blond hair. When he was sure he could speak without his voice breaking, he pulled back. “I am so glad that you are here.”

Looking up Danny smiled, seeing the real emotions in Steve’s eyes. “There is no place I would rather be then here with you.” He said softly. Reaching up with a hesitant hand, Danny placed it on Steve’s neck and pulled down slightly, grateful when the taller man took the hint and leaned down to meet Danny half way. The kiss was soft and chaste, and much, much _more_ than either of them expected.

Pulling apart slightly, they stood there breathing each other in for a moment before Danny looked up, seeing the joy in Steve’s eyes that he knew matched his own. Reaching up once more he nipped at Steve’s lips briefly before stepping back. “I’ll see you in bed in a few minutes.” He said softly, his voice rough.

Steve nodded his head slightly reaching out even as Danny took another step back and stole another kiss, this one more intense. Forcing himself to pull back after just a moment, he quickly left the bathroom, knowing if he didn’t he would follow Danny into the shower. There was time enough for that later. Licking his lips he could still taste Danny, and his resolve crumbled for a second as he turned back to the open bathroom door. Shaking his head, he turned and pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt. 

There was more than time enough for everything and anything later. Forever if he had his say.

~~H50~~

It was the first weekend that they hadn’t been busy since they had come home from England and Danny was taking full advantage of the newly renovated kitchen at Steve’s. Rachel had called a few days prior to ask if he would be willing to do some baking for a fundraiser at the school, and of course he had agreed. Steve had volunteered to pay for half the ingredients if Rachel and Stan paid for the other half.

He was just starting the clean-up from the second round of bread baking when the doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on a towel as he opened the door, he was surprised to see most of The Pod on the other side.

“What you guys miss us or something?” He asked letting the others in.

“Let’s go with or something.” Mark responded with a smile. “Scott has never been to Hawaii so we decided to take Steve up on his offer.”

Leading the way back to the kitchen so he could start the puff pastry, Danny offered up drinks before he got his hands dirty again. “What was Steve’s offer?”

“He said we could crash here if we needed a place to stay.” Jon told him. “He never mentioned it to you?”

“Why would he? It’s his house.” With his head down, Danny didn’t see the looks shared between the four men.

“You don’t live here?” Tony asked confused.

“No why?” Danny said, just as confused as he looked up from the dough and saw the looks they all had. “Oh. Uh… No. We don’t… I mean we haven’t…no. We decided to just let it happen as it happens you know. No rush. I mean after 18 years of non-meetings what’s a few more years spent getting to know each other right?”

“But back in England you spent the nights in his room. We all _know_ there was only one bed in there.”

Danny continued to work the dough in front of him as he tried to find the words he needed. Which really for him should say a lot; he was never without words. “We shared the bed, that is true, but we are not sleeping together.” He said, blushing slightly when he remembered the heated kissing that did happen, and ignoring the snorted laughter from the others. “We work well together, which for anyone who knows us isn’t really that big of a surprise. But we spent all that time finding each other, so taking a few years to actually get to _really_ know each other as friends before we become anything more shouldn’t be a lot to ask for.” 

“It’s not.” A new voice said.

Danny’s head snapped up at the sound of Steve’s voice, an involuntary smile coming across his face. “Didn’t hear you come in Babe.”

“The Pod distracted you, I know. And I’m serious it’s not too much to ask. I feel much the same way. We spent too many years finding each other to fuck it up now.” Steve responded carrying the bags of groceries into the kitchen and setting them on the counter, before walking over and leaning his forehead down onto Danny’s for a few seconds. Stepping back he greeted the others before turning back to Danny. “I saw Kono at the store; she managed to finagle an invite for dinner out of me.”

“Which means Chin will be here as well.” Danny murmured with a sigh. He could already see where this night was heading. “There’s gonna be a storm tonight so we’ll be eating inside.” 

Steve looked at Danny before looking out the window, and then back at Danny. “Forecast doesn’t call for it.” He said putting away the groceries he knew Danny didn’t need right away.

“Because I listen to what the forecast says.” Danny mocked. “Take these four and go play in the water. Rachel will be here in a few hours to pick this stuff up and I need to make plans for feeding an army.” He continued, opening up the freezer in the pantry and pulling out tomato sauce. “Make sure to text the others and let them know to bring salad. We don’t have enough here to feed everyone.”

“You know…” Jon started with a grin. “For someone who doesn’t live here, you’re awfully bossy.”

Danny smiled, all teeth and nowhere near polite. “Bite me fish boy. It’s my kitchen and if you want food you need to get out of it and go drown yourself.”

Steve laughed at the flabbergasted looks on the faces of his friends. “He’s right. The kitchen is his territory and right now we are invading. Let’s go before we have to defend ourselves.” He said, leading them all out. “I’ll be back to help package everything up.” He directed at Danny, who only waved a hand at the group, turning up the music as he got back to work.

A few hours later and the kitchen was being invaded once again, with Danny and Steve both working at getting everything packaged up, neatly dancing around each other to the music playing in the back ground.

“So what’s all this for then?” Tony asked reaching for a danish while Danny’s back was turned, and getting his fingers smacked by Steve instead. 

Danny smiled as he answered. “My daughter’s school is having a fundraiser, and my ex-wife asked if I wanted to do some baking since she’s a catastrophe in the kitchen.”

“She can’t be that bad.” Steve said, with a small smile. “You married her after all.”

“Trust me it wasn’t for her cooking skills.” Danny smirked just as the doorbell rang. “That will be Rachel, and if I want any chance at holding my godson, I’ll get the door, you finish what you’re doing.” He told his partner. “Don’t forget the stuff in the pantry.”

“Yes Dear.”

‘Asshole.’ Danny snorted under his breath, opening the door. “Hey Rachel.” He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, reaching for the child in her arms. “Hey Buddy.” Feeling the warmth coming from Charlie he gave Rachel a concerned look.

“He’s teething.”

“Well that sucks. C’mon little man, let’s go see what Uncle Steve has hidden in his freezer for you.”

“I’m honestly not sure which one of you spoils the kids more.” Rachel commented eyes fond if not a bit wistful seeing Danny with Charlie.

“Steve.” Danny stated firmly.

“What did I do this time?” Steve asked coming around the corner to steal Charlie from Danny. 

“Nothing yet.” Rachel stated with a smile, as Danny grabbed a teething ring from the freezer and handed it over to his partner. “However give it a few minutes and he’ll figure something out just for you.”

“Just for that I’m stealing your son.” Steve said with a smile, cuddling the child close.

Danny shook his head at the two, glad that after the bitterness of the divorce he and Rachel had finally started to move on to honest friendship and that Rachel had accepted Steve as being in all of their lives. Taking a moment to put the kettle on he introduced Rachel to the others and started grabbing boxes of baked goods and passed them off to The Pod to be carried out to the car.

“How much did you bake Daniel?” Rachel asked in shock as she took in the amount being carted out to the car.

“You never specified so…” Danny trailed off. “I started last night when we got home from work, and Steve woke me up when he went out for his morning swim, so I had a lot of time to get stuff done.”

“He even sent me out shopping this morning when he started running out of ingredients.” Steve pointed out amused. “And you of all people should have known to give him a list.”

“Let us know if you don’t sell everything.” Jon told her. “We’ll take up a collection and buy it.”

“Yeah, we had the opportunity a few weeks ago to taste some of his baking, but none of this was part of it.” Mark added.

“I’m sure Chin and Kono would be happy to help out as well.” Steve said with a nod.

“Or we could just descend in mass to buy it all.” Scott pointed out, “When and where is this fundraiser again?”

Bewildered Rachel watched as her car was packed so she could still use the car seat, before turning back to her ex-husband. “You have some good friends Daniel.”

“Yes I do.” Giving Rachel a careful once over, he frowned in concern at the dark circles he could see under her eyes despite the make-up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Daniel. Charlie’s teeth are playing havoc with his sleep cycle which means none of us are sleeping very well.”

“If you need us to take him for a night…” He offered.

“I couldn’t ask that of you Daniel.”

“You’re not asking…We’re offering.” Steve said quietly, Charlie snuggled into his shoulder sound asleep. “Just say when.”

“If you’re sure…” Rachel trailed off, looking between the two men.

“We’re sure.” Steve reassured her.

“Then at some point we’ll probably take you up on that offer.” Glancing at her watch, Rachel placed a hand on Danny’s arm and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I need to get this all back to the school. Thank you Danny.”

“Hey it wasn’t a problem. You know I enjoy baking.”

“I do.” Turning to Steve, she tugged the man down to her level and placed a kiss on his cheek as well stealing Charlie back in the process. “Thank you for the use of your kitchen; and for the offer to watch Charlie for us.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve replied wrapping an arm around her. “As long as we don’t have a case, the kids are welcome here anytime, and even if we do have a case, we have people we can call that will be able to watch them as needed.” Leading her to the door, Steve opened it and saw Rachel stop in shock for a split second before she called Danny’s name and moved out of the way. Being half hidden behind the door, it took a moment for what he was seeing to sink in before he smiled fondly.

Danny turned when he heard his name, and immediately stooped down a bit to catch the red head making a dash in his directions as he caught Rebeka in his arms and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Letting out a shaky breath he buried his face in her shoulder and didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling.

“Well.” Danny vaguely heard Rachel say. “I had better leave before our two minutes of civility are up and the menace and I say things that neither of us will regret later.”

“I love you too Rachel.” Rebeka murmured just loud enough for the other woman to hear.

“Only because we’re family, dear.” Rachel stated, walking out the door, stepping around Kono and Chin who had just arrived. “I’ll see you all at the fundraiser tomorrow.” She added, before closing the door behind her.

“Oookaaay.” Kono said looking at the door as if she could still see Rachel through it.

Chin looked between Steve and the red head wrapped around Danny and back again with concern. He was just about to say something when Steve waved him off and directed the cousins to the kitchen, allowing Danny and Rebeka to have a few minutes of privacy, as he introduced them to The Pod.

“Is that anything we should be worried about?” Kono finally asked pointing towards the other room and to the women Danny had wrapped around him. Or was he wrapped around her? Kono wondered to herself. With the way Danny’s arms were positioned you could barely see her at all.

“Only because Danny is convinced she’s gonna kick his ass.” Steve reassured her.

“How much do you want to bet that she’s gonna kick yours right after?” Tony asked a smirk on his face.

“No bet.” Mark responded with a matching smirk. “I’ve seen her in action and she has wicked aim. He won’t even see it coming.”

Steve watched as Danny carried the red head like she weighed nothing at all and sighed. He knew Mark and Tony were correct in their assessment.

“Kinda wish we had popcorn.” Scott teased, with Jon nodding in agreement.

“Steve?” Chin prodded, trying to figure out what was going on and sharing another look with Kono who shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Give them a minute and we’ll explain.” Steve reassured them. “It’s been awhile since they’ve seen each other.”

When Rebeka finally let go of Danny and dropped to the floor she immediately slugged him in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you followed that woman to this pineapple infested death trap. Why did you have to move so far from home huh?”

“Beka come on… there’s no need for violence. I didn’t follow Rachel, I followed Grace. You know you would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed.”

“Hawai’i Danny! You moved to Hawai’i!”

Danny smiled slightly, and watched Steve stiffen in anticipation behind Rebeka. “Hawai’i has its perks.” 

“Other than Grace, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drag you home with me; just one!” 

Danny winced slightly when she poked him in the chest knowing he would have a few bruises later, and grabbed her hand so she couldn’t do it again. Instead of answering he pointed behind her.

Rebeka turned and went completely still, not believing what she was seeing. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again, and sure enough there he was in real life. “Daniel. Exactly how long have you been hiding this from me?”

“I haven’t been hiding anything from you. I’m sure Grace has mentioned her Uncle Steve to you a few times.”

Rebeka growled slightly, before spinning and directing a round house kick at Danny. “Daniel Duncan Williams.” She growled again, “How long?”

“Just over three years.” Danny replied, smoothly dodging the kick, and wrapping his arms around her again so she couldn’t try again.

“And you told them before telling me?” She demanded indicating The Pod and struggled to get out of Danny’s hold.

“No, I didn’t tell them. They only found out a few weeks ago when Steve was being an ass and I got called in to deal with it.” Gentling his hold, Danny looked her in the eye. “Your last email said that you would be out of contact for a few months. I was only waiting until it was safe to call you. Steve and I made a deal long ago. As soon as the majority of you knew we would call the rest. Sam found out last year and agreed to keep his mouth shut, and now the rest of you know.” He told her softly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Rebeka’s grasping fingers finally found purchase on Danny’s skin and she managed to pinch and twist a bit forcing him to let go with a yelp of pain. “We are so not done with this conversation Daniel.” She hissed at him before turning and stalking towards Steve. “I should shoot you where you stand Steven.” She growled.

Steve took a few steps forward and pulled her into his arms. “But you won’t because it would upset Danny.” He said soft enough that only she heard him.

“If you hurt him all bets are off.” She warned him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Kono watched as Danny walked over and placed his hand on the woman’s back, while sharing a relieved smile with Steve, as well as the amusement coming from the others in the room. “Um not to be rude or anything but can someone please explain what the hell going on?” She asked.

Danny gave a short laugh while tucking Rebeka back into his arms, “Sorry.” He said with a bright smile. “We’ve just haven’t seen each other since before I moved here.” Wiping a stray tear of his face he finally made proper introductions. “Rebeka this is Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono Kalakaua the rest of the 5-0 taskforce that Steve and I work with. Guys this is my sister Rebeka Williams.”

Kono smiled brightly. “Well that’s a relief. We were starting to think you were cheating on the Boss man.” Kono said with a wicked smile.

“Wait? Steve’s your boss?” Rebeka asked in shock.

Sighing heavily Danny glanced up to the ceiling begging for patience, as he heard the abortive snorts of laughter. Sharing a look with Steve he got a shoulder shrug in response. “For one thing I would like to explain _again_ , that we are not sleeping together.” Danny informed them; pulling out the rest of the ingredients he needed to make lasagna. 

“For a second, I’m not his boss.” Steve added.

Chin watched silently for a few minutes allowing the noise to wash over him as he studied Danny and Steve. “I think the two of you better start from the beginning.” He stated quietly. “Because I know you Steve; I’ve known you since you were a kid, and you’ve never trusted anyone like you do Danny.” Giving Danny a look, he continued. “And she is not biologically related to you. I’ve read your file and she is not in it in anyway.”

Danny returned Chin’s look with one of his own. “I do believe it was you who taught me that family doesn’t always mean blood.” He said quietly, smiling slightly when Chin conceded the point.

While Chin and Danny had their little face-off, Rebeka went over to the bag she had dropped by the door and pulled out a pouched sealed with wax. Handing it to Danny, she said softly, “Before I left England I was called up for tea. I was asked to give this to you the next time I saw you. I’m hoping it will help.”

Flipping the pouch over so he could see the seal, Danny raised an eyebrow before snagging the knife off of Steve’s hip, used it to open the pouch and replaced it where it belonged all without looking up. Pulling out the two folders inside, one plain and one green, he read the note in the plain one first before smiling in relief. Opening up the green folder he nearly choked on air.

“Danny?” Steve asked in concern, coming over to see what had caused that reaction.

Closing it up quickly to hide its contents from Steve, Danny backed away slightly. “It’s fine. I’ll explain later.” He managed to say. “I’m just going to run this upstairs and then I guess we can sit down and have story hour.” He finished and practically ran from the room.

Steve glanced at Rebeka “Any idea what that was about?”

“Well Danny and Auntie always had a special relationship. Knowing her it was probably something that would embarrass the hell out of him.” Rebeka explained, “But in all honestly, it could have been anything.”

Steve had just picked up the other folder when Danny came back in the room, glancing at the sheet of paper inside; he tilted his head in confusion. “What language is this in?”

“Welsh.” Danny answered, “And it loosely translates to ‘if you trust them tell them.’” He explained. “I’ve basically been given permission to answer some of those questions that you have been very nice not to ask me about these past few years.” He finished giving Steve a grin.

Washing his hands so he could finish preparing the lasagna, Danny looked at Chin and then Kono. “Where would you like to start?”

“How about we start with what they know, and go from there.” Chin prompted, indicating the SEALs with a tilt of his head.

“Because it sounds like the two of you meet before you moved to Hawai’i.” Kono added.

“Our first non-meeting was a week after my 16th birthday.” Steve told them, voice quiet as he remembered that time in his life, grateful when Danny bumped into his shoulder in support. “I saw Danny on the other side of the train station in New York; but before I could introduce myself my train pulled in, and we lost the opportunity.”

“Danny was distracted for the rest of the day, he didn’t say anything but I knew why.” Rebeka added. “Pissed me off like you wouldn’t believe since I needed his head screwed on straight for what we were doing.”

Danny snorted, from where he was layering sauce and noodles. “Trust me the brightest part of my day was in that train station. I had to deal with that hell spawn dance instructor for the rest of it.”

“Dance instructor?” Kono asked astonished. “You dance?”

“Oh I do a lot of things. Most of which you will never find out about.” Danny said with a smirk. 

When Kono looked at Rebeka to help her out, she was disappointed to see the same smirk on the red head. “Don’t look at me, Danny has too much blackmail material for me to ever spill his secrets.”

“Do you still dance?” Kono asked instead, glee lacing her voice in a way that Danny knew he would regret later.

“He does.” Steve answered with a smirk. “He’s been teaching Gracie.”

“The second non-meeting was a few years later, on spring break. Surprised the hell out of me to see Steve across the dance floor; figured I would be able to at least get his name. Only reason I did was because I could lip read.” Danny broke in before Kono could say another word.

“What happened?”

“Mark pulled me away because Tony got into a fight.” Steve stated.

“There was a pub brawl in England.” Jon told them, “don’t know how it started, but it was the first time we remember seeing Danny and Rebeka.”

“That was a good weekend.” Rebeka said with a smirk. “Two pub brawls in less than 24 hours.”

“How did you manage that?” Scott asked, learning just as much of the two men’s history as Chin and Kono.

“Alec and I blame James.” Danny told him. 

“How on earth was that James’ fault?” Rebeka asked in outrage. “You and Alec started it.”

“He introduced us.” Danny said with a shrug. “He should have known better.”

“You broke Alec’s jaw.”

“Alec broke my hand.”

“The only reason you broke your hand was because you used it to break his jaw.”

Danny rolled his eyes before looking at Chin. “To make this long story short, over 18 years Steve and I have had a handful of non-meetings. The first time we ever spoke to each other was here. So yes we have known each other for about 22 years now, but…”

“But you didn’t get to know each other until 3 years ago.”

“Exactly!”

“Kinda sounds like one of those fairy tale love stories.” Kono said with a delighted grin, and laughed when Steve threw a chunk of cheese at her. 

Everyone noticed when neither of the denied it.

“Danny’s life is a fairy tale.” Rebeka snickered, “and by the looks of that note, he’s finally been given permission to tell it.”

Danny nodded his head in agreement. “Some of it anyway,” He said setting the oven on low heat and placing the lasagna in it, as Steve did a quick wipe down of the counters.

“Let’s take this outside and enjoy the sun until the storm breaks.” Danny said pointing out the window to a dark smudge on the horizon.

“How the hell did you know that was coming?” Jon asked. “You said that it would be here by supper time at like 9 this morning.”

“We don’t know.” Rebeka responded. “He’s always been able to tell, used to drive Ma crazy.”

Danny huffed out a laugh as he went to the pantry to load a plate with pastries, knowing Steve was filling the cooler with ice and beer. Together they escorted everyone out to the lana’i. He waited for everyone to be settled, Steve and he in their usual chairs side by side, and Rebeka sitting on the ground leaning against Danny’s legs. “Did you want to start?” He asked his sister, tugging on a lock of her hair.

Pulling out her phone and putting in the earbuds, Rebeka just shook her head in response content in the knowledge that she could ignore everyone for the first part of the story, and that Danny would let her know when she could participate again.

Sighing heavily, Danny ran his hand through her red hair, before he looked up at the others. “After all these years she still has troubles with this.” He told them. Feeling Steve place a hand on his shoulder he gave his partner a smile before starting. “I was running home from a friends place, knowing that if I was late I wouldn’t be getting desert that night, when I heard someone crying in the bushes. I stopped to see if I could help, because my Ma raised me right, and I found Rebeka curled up bruised and bleeding. I didn’t know who she was, only that she needed help and Ma wasn’t even a block away. Not sure why she decided to trust me, but I managed to get Rebeka up and moving and brought her home with me.” Danny stopped to swipe the beer from Steve and took a long swallow; his eye’s clouded with the memories. 

“It was one of those rare nights when the whole family managed to be there at the same time, and when Pop saw Rebeka his face went pale, and he went scary quiet. I remember that my parents shared a look and Ma took Beka to the bathroom to get cleaned up while Pop made a few phone calls. It wasn’t until years later when I looked back at the day that I saw what they first saw. Beka was being abused, and no one knew exactly how far the abuse went.” 

Danny stopped and closed his eyes for a second, before he leaned over and dragged his sister into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, grateful when she turned to bury her head in his shoulder. He could feel Steve’s hand on his other shoulder and really wished that he could curl himself against Steve as well. “We were 10.”

“Was she…” Chin’s soft voice trailed off not actually wanting to say the words.

“No.” Danny said sharply, before taking a deep breath, “No the abuse was physical and emotional only. I found out later that her mom was only 16, and had died giving birth to her, and well…her dad didn’t take it too well.” Shaking his head to clear it Danny looked up. “I read the report after I joined the force, it wasn’t pretty but it wasn’t horrific either.”

“Bad enough Brah.” Kono said softly.

Nodding his head Danny continued. “Child Services tried to take her the first night but she threw one hell of a fit, and managed to wrap her skinny arms around me, and wouldn’t let go. My parents managed to get emergency care of her because of it. I don’t know how Pop managed to get hold of her family in England, but he did and arraignments were made for her stay with us until the end of the school year since it was only like another month and half away.” 

Smiling down at the red head in his lap Danny softened his voice. “In that time, she healed physically and had a few sessions with a therapist; she also learned what it meant to be part of a loving family.” With his eyes clearing up from the dark memories Danny let out a deep sigh. “She was supposed to stay in Stella’s room, but _that_ never happened. Ma found her curled up on the end of my bed every night for the first week. After that they just moved a second bed into my room and that’s where she stayed. Hell right up until the day I married Rachel, you could find us in the same room if not the same bed.”

Danny pulled an earbud out of his sister’s ear, his indication that the hard part was over. 

Rebeka sat up and looked around the circle. Seeing the looks on their faces, she scowled slightly. “It’s alright. I lived it and survived thanks to the help of this very stubborn blond. Please don’t worry about it.” Getting nods around the circle she tried to steal the beer from Danny’s hand, only to be handed one of her own. “Meanie.” 

“Better believe it.”

“So… how did you become siblings?” Tony asked. 

Rebeka blushed dark red, “My grandfather came and got me at the end of the school year. I didn’t realize until the plane had taken off that Danny wasn’t with me and threw a fit. I think it took a week before Poppa caved and called to have him brought to England.”

“It took weekly temper tantrums for Poppa to admit defeat and Beka came back to Jersey with me for the new school year as well. My parents agreed to foster her, and they got paid a stipend for it. I remember that argument clearly. Ma didn’t want the money, said her and Pop where doing it out of the kindness of their own hearts and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Poppa argued that an extra person in the house would put a stretch on their budget and he was going to help out and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.” Danny told them all with a smile of remembrance.

“Eventually they compromised. Poppa paid for all extracurricular activities and Ma didn’t feel like she was only doing it for the money.” Rebeka added. “Poppa didn’t bother telling them that he was making extra payments on their mortgage, and setting up a college fund for all of five of us, Ma didn’t bother telling him about all the after school activities we were enrolled in. It worked out in the end.”

“So that’s how you became siblings, Danny’s parents took you in.” Kono said, popping a pastry in her mouth. 

“For the most part.” Rebeka agreed. “When I was 14, I wanted to thank the Williams family for their love over the years, and I asked Poppa if they could adopt me. The look on his face was priceless. When I explained to him exactly what I was asking for he got on the phone with Ma and Pop, and basically an exchange was made. I was adopted into the Williams family and Danny was adopted into mine.”

“Yeah she got off easy; I had to relearn everything.” Danny scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“You have to understand.” Danny said, moving forward in his chair a little and slid Rebeka back to the ground. “My Pop is a proud Italian. His mother, bless her heart, was very set in her ways; I learned to cook in her kitchen and was taught right from the start about the old world charm and how a gentleman was supposed to act. My mom’s mother was a Southern Lady, and therefore had her own views on how young ladies and gentlemen were supposed to act. Combining the two wasn’t all that bad, because we learned it from birth. Poppa though…He’s part of the British upper crust. What I learned from my grandparents didn’t even compare to what I needed to know to survive the assholes in England.”

“Danny spent most of his summers in England since I refused to go alone. Think about how the rich act in T.V. shows and you get a small idea on what they are like in real life.” Rebeka told them, patting Danny’s knee. “They all got one hell of a surprise the third year we went back though. We managed to convince Ma to let up us take up mixed martial arts. The bullies never knew what hit them.”

Chin watched the two of them closely, finally relaxing now that everything that had pinged wrong about the way Danny acted over the past few years. “If I may ask, who is your grandfather?”

Danny smirked and gave Steve a sideways glance. “Classified.” He stated sounding extremely smug, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

“Exactly how long have you been waiting to say that?” Steve asked, highly amused.

“From the very first time you said it to me.” Danny said with a grin. “It feels very nice throwing that back at you.” Looking over the rest of the group Danny had to offer some kind of explanation. “Poppa is very influential in certain circles. If it got out that he had another grandson, even one that was adopted, it could be used against him.”

“Or he could be used against you, since you’re a cop.” Mark stated.

“Exactly! There’s no way we want that info getting out; it’s just not worth the risk.” Standing up Danny finished his beer before going in to check on the food, as well as to give everyone time to process the new information. He knew questions would pop up, but didn’t think anyone would try to pry more information out of him or Rebeka.

Walking back out, and he retook his seat. “Any other questions?”

“Yes.” Kono stated, looking between Steve and Danny. “Steve said he wasn’t your boss. How did you manage that?”

“That was our lovely former Governor. She decided, probably after seeing the bruise after I punched Steve, that someone needed to be able to argue with and/or disobey Steve on a regular basis without being written up for it, if someone other than the team took offense. Denning’s agreed with her assessment and had a few additional responsibilities added to the list to make our positions more equal.”

“Like what.”

“Let’s just say you can stop asking Steve for all those shiny toys you want to get your hands on Kono. I’m in charge of the budget and acquisitions.”

“So if I wanted to get the name of the bakery Steve gets these pastries from, you’ll sign off on them as a business expense?”

Danny laughed as Steve choked on their beer. “What you need to do in order to get those pastries on a regular basis in convince the criminals on this lovely island to give me a weekend off.” He told her. “I make them when I have the time.”

“No way!?” Kono said in shock. 

“Yes way!” Tony and Jon told her. “We watched him make them this morning.”

“Most of the baked goods I bring in to work Danny makes.” Steve admitted. “He’s been using my kitchen for just over 2 years now. He calls it stress relief.”

“Don’t knock it. You swim and I bake. We all have to have our ways of dealing with our job.”

“I know Danno.” Steve said with a smile reaching out and rubbing the back of Danny’s neck.

“So the real reason you renovated the kitchen was to give Danny more room.” Chin stated, satisfaction lacing his voice from finally figuring that out.

“Maybe.” Steve admitted with a nod, relaxing back into his chair content.

Scott looked between the siblings before he asked one more question. “Why did you call Hawaii a pineapple infested death trap?”

Rebeka growled slightly and pinched Danny who was trying not to laugh. “I’m allergic to pineapples.” She told them.

“Well that explains why Danny calls it a pineapple infested hell hole.” Kono stated finally understanding.

“Yeah, well as I said before the place has a few perks.” Danny said with a grin, reaching out for Steve hand, much to everyone’s amusement.

~~H50~~

Rebeka spent the day watching Steve and Danny. She was still upset about not being told they had finally connected, and she didn’t totally believe the answer that she had been given for the reason, but she did respect it. Feeling a nudge against her shoulder she glanced up and saw Kono give her a sympathetic smile, before motioning her back further from the group. Grabbing another beer, she ruffled Danny’s hair as she walked by, ignored his grumbling about it and went and joined Kono, listening to the happy laughter from the rest of the group.

“They’re happy.” Kono said with a soft smile, following her gaze to Danny and Steve.

“I always knew they would be if given the chance.” 

“If it makes you feel better they haven’t told anyone about their relationship. Hell at this point I’m not sure if I believe that they aren’t sleeping together.” Kono told her. 

“They’re not.” Rebeka stated, “Danny has a few old fashion beliefs and that would be one of them. Fooling around maybe, actual sex…no.”

Kono looked at her in shock for a moment before a smile lit up her face. “That is totally adorable.” She nearly squealed. 

“It is.” Rebeka said with an answering smile. “And it’s probably the reason he never said anything to me, I would have teased him relentlessly from the moment I knew. Right from the first time Danny saw him, he was head over heels for Steve. It took a year before he stopped jumping whenever he saw someone that looked like him. I think he was finally able to convince himself that it was fluke meeting when they saw each other again at that dance a few years later. After that he wouldn’t look at another guy. I was extremely surprised when he said he was getting married to Rachel. It was wrong you know.”

“Kinda reminds me of the stories my mother told me growing up.” Kono said softly. “She always went on about soul mates. She said that you would know who your soul mate was, but nothing would come of it until you needed each other the most.”

The two of them sat for a few minutes in silence, before Kono turned her head to look at Rebeka. “Steve said that the first time they saw each other was a week after his 16th birthday right?” Getting a nod in agreement Kono hummed. “His mother died a few months before that. It could have been a gift, meeting Danny when he did; a spark of hope to get him through what was coming next.

“And at that point in his life, Danny still had growing he needed to do.” Rebeka hummed in agreement.

“Over the past three years I’ve been working with them I have never seen anyone so… so… _aware_ of each other. Chin and I have always wondered what was going on between them and this explains so much.”

“Is that normal?” Rebeka asked watching as Danny and Steve shared a beer between them and giggled slightly when Steve stole a bite of pastry right out of Danny’s hand.

“What the sharing of food and drink?” Kono smirked. “That started a few months after the task force was official. Now no one bats an eye when it happens anymore. There’s an officer in HPD who actually goes for a coffee run when she knows that 5-0 has been called in to a crime scene early in the morning. She buys 2 medium and 1 extra-large and a just hand off the extra-large to which ever one of them is closest and watches with a fond smile on her face as they share it.” Kono shared. “I don’t even think they realized when they started doing it either.”

“Our normal restaurants are the same way. Most of the time the chef doesn’t even ask what they want and just sends a plate of food out for the two of them to share.” Laughing slightly Kono continued, “The first time Governor Denning’s offered to buy a round of drinks after a case, Danny turned him down and Steve got a double scotch. You should have seen the look on Denning’s face when the two of them shared it. It was priceless. Now it doesn’t faze him at all, he even went out and bought the biggest mugs he could find for the office for Steve and Danny to share. Doesn’t matter where they are, or what they have, they always share it with the other. It’s very rare to see them both with a drink in hand.” 

Smirking slightly Rebeka raised her beer and toasted Kono, before finishing off the bottle. “I can’t wait to tell Poppa. He’s going to be pleased.”

~~H50~~

As Danny said it would, the storm broke just as dinner was coming out of the oven. The group spent the rest of the night getting to know each other and sharing stories. It was close to midnight before Chin and Kono left despite the rain still coming down in sheets.

“We grew up in this weather brah. We’ll be fine.” Chin reassured Danny.

“Text me when you get in then. You know how Steve worries.”

“ _Foa shuah brah_.” Kono told him, keeping her face serious. “Especially since it’s Steve who does the worrying around here.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let one of us know when you get home please.”

“You stayin’?”

“Again, Steve worries. You think he’s going to let me drive in this weather?” Danny asked, shock in his voice.

Laughing Chin and Kono waved as they opened the door. Glancing at each other Kono grinned at her cousin. “First one to the car gets to drive.” She said and ran; Chin only a step behind her.

“Idiots!” Danny grinned fondly.

Turning back Danny smiled down at his sister, who had fallen asleep tucked into the corner of the couch. Gathering her in his arms, he easily carried her to the room that Grace had claimed and settled her in bed, extremely happy that she was nearby for the first time in nearly 5 years. Walking back into the living room, he grinned at the organized chaos involved in getting four SEALs bedded down, and called a good night to everyone before heading up the stairs to Steve’s room. 

He had just settled comfortably on his stomach in the middle of the bed, when Steve entered the room. Turning slightly he watched the other man go through his nightly routine, before sliding under the covers and draping himself over Danny, enveloping the shorter man entirely in his embrace.

“Should I be expecting Beka to join us at some point?” Steve mumbled into Danny’s shoulder pressing open mouth kisses into the skin under him.

Humming softly as a shiver worked its way down his spine; Danny nodded his head slightly in agreement. The fact that the movement gave Steve better access to his neck was a coincidence. Really it was. “At some point she’ll wake up and come find me.” Danny admitted, lacing his fingers through Steve’s, and melting fully into the mattress. “I don’t know why, but she’s always been that way. The longer we’re apart the more time she needs to establish the fact that I’m not going anywhere. Stella thinks it’s because I was the first ‘safe’ person in her life, and she needs that security to keep herself balanced.” 

“It does make sense.” Steve replied. “After years of abuse having someone to ‘hide’ behind was probably the reason she stayed ‘herself.’ Everyone deals with trauma differently, as long as she actually dealt with it professionally and isn’t using you as a crutch.”

“4 years’ worth of counselling on a regular basis; and a few more years after that to touch base every few months.” Danny told him, “My parents and Poppa made sure she had all the help she needed, even if at times she didn’t want it.”

Settling his weight better over Danny, Steve nodded in acknowledgment, and switched the subject. “Are you going to tell me what the other envelope contained?” He asked softly.

Huffing slightly in laughter, Danny brushed a kiss over Steve’s hand. “Give me a bit to wrap my head around it first okay. Auntie kind of shocked me with it.”

“You know you’re accent slips every time you say Auntie? It kinda smooths out and I can hear a faint bit of a British accent every time.”

Danny thought about it for a minute, before admitting that Steve was probably right. “We all do it.” He said softly. “The entire family; it’s how we tell the difference between this ‘Auntie’ and all the other Aunts. Especially since Auntie isn’t actually related to any of us.”

Steve let out a breath, as he thought about that, and wondered if his theory was correct. “Danny? Can you... I mean you don’t have to…” Taking a deep breath, knowing that Danny wouldn’t interrupt him as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. “You don’t actually have to say anything but I have a theory on whom she is. Can you confirm it?”

Danny stilled completely before shrugging his one shoulder slightly. When Steve whispered a name in his ear, Danny closed his eyes and sighed softly, before nodding his head once. Come hell or high water Steve now knew more about him than most people would ever dream. He sighed again in contentment when Steve’s only answer was to place another kiss on the nape of his neck and hold on tighter.

~~H50~~

Sure enough a few hours later Steve woke up to the bed dipping slightly as Rebeka attempted to sprawl in the available space. Rolling from his position as Danny’s living blanket and onto his side, Steve pulled Danny up to cradle against him, giving Rebeka more room.

“Din’t mean t’ wake y’u.” She mumbled, moving closer to her brother, and wrapping her fingers around Danny’s wrist.

“I was warned you would probably show up.” Steve murmured back.

Blinking her eyes, Rebeka shifted up onto her elbow so she could see Steve over Danny more awake now. “This doesn’t bother you?” She asked in shock.

“You’re Ohana Rebeka. We do whatever possible to protect those we love.” Steve stated, the tone of his voice implying that she was an idiot for thinking otherwise. “If this is what you need than this is what you get.”

“If the two wouldn’t mind finishing this conversation in the morning I would greatly appreciate it.” Danny grumbled, stretching slightly before making himself comfortable against Steve and lacing his fingers with his sister. “I’m trying to sleep here.” 

“Sorry Danny.”

“Sorry Danno.”

“You’re both heathens. Now go to sleep.”

~~H50~~

“You know the thing about a classified file? If you have the right connections it doesn’t actually stay classified.” Danny said softly, sitting in his normal chair on the beach beside Steve, a cooler of beer between them as they watched the sunset.

“And you have the right connections.” Steve stated.

“I do. But I don’t use them.” Danny admitted. “I’ve never seen your file, and knowing what I do know about you, I don’t want to see it. The thing though…the thing is, that Auntie _can_ look up those files.”

Steve sat up straight from the sprawl he was in, and looked at Danny sharply. “Danny?”

“Apparently my parents were talking with Poppa and they mentioned you, and being the man he is, Poppa decided to do a full background check on the entire team.” 

“Well that’s totally understandable. I mean I would have done the same thing.” Steve told him seriously.

“I know that. I accepted that fact. I am also aware that you have pulled the files for everyone who has had contact with Grace as well. Because that’s the kind of man you are. It’s also the kind of man he is. But that’s not the point.”

“What _is_ the point Daniel?

“They want to meet you.”

Steve looked at Danny in shock for a few minutes, just trying to process that fact. “I haven’t even met your parents yet. I don’t even know who your grandfather is. How exactly is that going to work Danny?”

“I don’t know.” Danny groaned sinking further down into his chair. “I talked to Auntie about that and she nearly laughed in my face. Her exact words were “Chop, chop dear boy, time’s a wastin’.”

Steve drained the bottle of beer in his hand, before reaching down and grabbing a new one. He hesitated briefly before pulling a second one out and handed it to Danny. “Now what?”

“We can put Auntie off for a while. It’s not like we can drop everything and go for a visit and she knows that; there is also no way we can host her here; though I believe she would be willing to do an ‘unofficial’ meeting via Skype. Poppa though…I have a feeling that we can expect him to pop up here within the next few months; more than likely bringing my parents with him.”

Steve let the silence settle around them while they finished their beer. Standing up he held a hand out to Danny and pulled the shorter man into his arms, “We’ll figure it out.” He murmured into the blond’s hair. “As long as we get some kind of warning before they do show up, we should be fine.”

Danny huffed out a laugh and kissed the hollow of Steve’s throat. “Steven, I hate to tell you this, but this _is_ the warning. Poppa can and will show up at any time.”

Steve hummed softly, mind already going over a million different possibilities, before he decided on an immediate plan of action. “We need food.” He said softly, “and more alcohol, and then we can deal with this all tomorrow. Let’s just worry about tonight hm.”

Nodding his head Danny pressed closer to Steve. If he was being honest he didn’t want to deal with the issue at all. “I don’t want to go back to my place.” He murmured.

“Then stay.”

“Steve…”

“There is no place I would rather you be then here with me. Stay. Please.” Steve told him quietly, offering Danny more than just this night, knowing that Danny would understand.

Looking up into Steve’s eyes, Danny felt his heart stutter to a stop before restarting at double time, as he searched to make sure he was understanding exactly what Steve was offering. Seeing the sincerity and hope, Danny nodded his acceptance before stretching up for a kiss, knowing that Steve would meet him halfway; wrapping his arms up and around the taller man’s shoulders. Breaking the kiss, but not allowing Steve to pull away he murmured “You know this is the first time we’ve had time to ourselves in the past two weeks right.”

“Your sister is on a plane back to England, and The Pod is off on a training exercise.” Steve agreed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not really in the mood for food right now.” Danny told him, as a ran his hands down Steve’s back until they reached the waist band of his pants, and allowed his fingers to rest directly on warm skin.

Steve shuddered at the feel of Danny’s hands knowing it would feel 100 times better on bare skin. “Now that I think about it, I can think of something else I’m in the mood for right now.” He agreed, reaching down to pull Danny up off the ground. He swore softly when he felt those powerful legs wrap around his waist, snugging the two of the close together. Latching onto Danny’s neck with his mouth, he blindly walked up the path from the beach, into the house and up the stairs.


End file.
